Háblame de ella
by Bakeneko37
Summary: —Háblame de ella, papá, quiero recordar todas las cosas que no puedo recordar por mí misma. Porque aún a pesar de que algunos recuerdos son dolorosos, Gaara está seguro de que podría escribir un libro sobre la historia de su madre para leersela a su hija por el resto de sus días.


—Háblame de ella, papá, quiero recordar todas las cosas que no puedo recordar por mí misma.

Gaara levantó la mirada de los papeles en los que había estado trabajando para mirar a la niña de cabellos cafés y ojos aguamarina que se mantenía sentada frente a su escritorio, balanceando los pies de adelante para atrás—. ¿Qué quieres saber? Ya te he contado muchas cosas sobre ella.

—Solo, quiero escucharlo una vez más.

Escuchando el tono de su voz, Gaara se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta ella, tomándole de la mano para guiarla hasta el pequeño sofá que había en su oficina y sentándola a su lado—. Ella fue un gran ninja de la arena, dominaba las marionetas al mismo nivel que Kankuro, él mismo dijo que quizá mejor que él.

—Ella hizo a Aya para mí, ¿verdad?

—Así es, dedicó muchísimas horas a darle detalles, a hacerla especial para ti pues había notado cuánto te gustaba jugar con las de Kankuro.

La niña entonces desvió la mirada de él y la posó en el bulto que había dejado a un lado de la silla donde estaba sentada inicialmente—. Pero no puedo controlarla… ni a ella ni la arena, como tú y el abuelo.

—Aún eres joven, Mitsuki, Kankuro aún está enseñándote a controlar las marionetas más pequeñas y yo poco a poco voy enseñándote a controlarla —dijo suavemente, estirando el brazo para tomar un libro que guardaba cerca de su escritorio—. Mira, esto te ayudará.

Tomando el brazo entre sus manos, la niña lo abrió y sonrió al ver la primera foto que mostraba a su padre abrazando levemente a una mujer de cabello café y amplia sonrisa—. Enserio saqué su cabello.

—Así es y mis ojos —rio levemente, cambiando de página—. Ella era muy extrovertida y animada, nadie creía que los dos hiciéramos tan buena pareja.

—Pero ustedes siguieron, a pesar de eso.

—A ella la conocí semanas después de que la guerra finalizara —comenzó, dejando que la niña se recargara en su hombro—, ella vino a decirme que yo la había salvado cuando estuvo a punto de morir y quería agradecérmelo personalmente.

—Papá salvó a muchas personas, en realidad —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, había escuchado muchas historias de aquella guerra que casi acaba con todos, pero aún con ello lo veía con ojos maravillados por lo que su padre logró.

—Quizá, pero el que ella viniera a decírmelo tuvo algo diferente, especial —rio—. Ella tenía algo que me hizo ser más dedicado y atento a lo que ella decía.

—¿Amor a primera vista? Hinata me contó que eso le pasó con Naruto —dijo, levantando la mirada para mirlarle con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí… podría decirse que fue eso —contestó, aclarándose la garganta—. De ahí empezamos a vernos más seguido, era raro para mí, pero no me molestaba, me gustaba.

—¿Tú fuiste quien le pidió a ella que anduvieran o fue ella?

—Fui yo, por más extraño que eso suene, fui yo quien le pedí que estuviésemos juntos y después de que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. —Dijo con tono orgulloso, recargándose más sobre el respaldo.

—¿Cuándo decidieron tenerme? —Preguntó, sonriendo ante la foto de la misma mujer con el vientre mostrando un avanzado estado de embarazo.

—Habían pasado unos cinco años después de la gran guerra cuando ella me dijo que había soñado con tener un bebé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo mencionó tantas veces que me di cuenta el cuánto nos hacía falta tener uno.

—¿Querías un niño?

—No, ambos queríamos una niña y los dos tuvimos lo que queríamos —asintió, acariciándole levemente la cabeza—. Una saludable y tierna niña.

—¿Quién tomó tantas fotografías de mí y ella? —Preguntó de nuevo mientras cambiaba las paginas para ver las distintas fotografías que iban desde ella teniendo meses de nacida hasta cinco años.

—Algunas yo, algunas Temari y Kankuro, ya conoces cómo tus tíos adoran todo eso.

—Bueno, mejor para mi, tengo más recuerdos de todo esto —dijo con complacencia, deteniéndose en una foto que mostraba a los tres bajo un árbol que muy seguramente estaba en Konoha.

—Me habían invitado a formar parte del comité para los exámenes, los primeros que oficiaría Naruto como Hokage y le dije que se quedara aquí pues eran muchos días —suspiró, pasando el dedo por el rostro de la mujer—. Pero no quízo, quería que tú conocieras Konoha y como dudaba que habría otro viaje, me acompaño.

—Sí recuerdo ese viaje, pasé mucho tiempo con Sai, Sakura y hasta Sasuke, tú y Naruto estaban muy ocupados —dijo, haciendo un ligero puchero—. Ella sabía mucho de plantas, era increíble,

—Tenía muchos conocimientos —asintió, palmeándole la cabeza—. Teníamos trabajo mi niña, además me gustaba más que ustedes disfrutaran.

—Entonces… ¿qué paso? —preguntó, aunque sabía que lo que venía no era de sus partes favoritas, bajando la mirada y suspirando cuando no había más fotos.

—Ella contrajo una enfermedad rara, todos intentaron ayudarla, pero no mejoró —dijo tristemente, abrazándola levemente—. Fue entonces que empezó a trabajar en Aya, para dejarla lista para ti.

—Ella era increíble y me encanta escucharte hablar de ella —sonrió, suspirando levemente y cerrando los ojos—. La extraño mucho.

—Yo también, pero me dejó el mejor regalo que pudiera pedir y siempre te amo, fuiste su mayor regalo también —susurró, besándole la frente.

—Eres increíble tú también y prometo que seré la mejor marionetista —dijo con emoción, brincando levemente sobre el sillón.

—¿Mejor que Kankuro?

—¡Mejor que él!

Gaara solo pudo reír levemente mientras la miraba correr hacia la marioneta en el suelo y sujetarla entre sus brazos, sonriéndole y corriendo hasta la puerta, casi chocando contra Kankuro que estaba por entrar—. ¡Tío! Vamos a practicar.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos ya!

Aun con el dolor que hablar de todo significaba, Gaara estaba seguro que podría escribir un libro de toda su historia y se lo contaría a su hija por el resto de sus días.

* * *

 **Okay, so esto surgió de mi casi desmayo por leer cierta historia que había estado escribiendo de Gaara con una hija (que no continuaré, por cierto), y pues también mi deseo de ver a un Gaara más paternal.**

 **Puede que surja alguna nueva historia mucho mejor hecha con este tema.**

 **Gracias por leer y si es posible, ¡déjenme su opinión allá abajo!**

* * *

 _Martes 9 de Mayo del 2018_


End file.
